Sequel: Itachi-kun
by Mormorgiana
Summary: Summary: Setelah beberapa tahun dari kecelakaan yang dulu menimpanya hingga membuat ia terkena Amnesia Permanent, kini Ino telah bertunangan dengan Sabaku Gaara dan melupakan semuanya termasuk orang yang dulu sangat ia cintai. /Warning! Silahkan baca terlebih dahulu FF yang berjudul Itachi-kun sebelum membaca FF ini./


**Sequel: Itachi-**_**kun**_

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Mormorgiana

Genre: Drama and Angst

Summary: Setelah beberapa tahun dari kecelakaan yang dulu menimpanya hingga membuat ia terkena _Amnesia Permanent_, kini Ino telah bertunangan dengan Sabaku Gaara dan melupakan semuanya termasuk orang yang dulu sangat ia cintai. /Warning! Silahkan baca terlebih dahulu FF yang berjudul Itachi-_kun _ sebelum membaca FF ini./

Warning: Sebelum membaca Fanfic ini di harapkan membaca Fanfic Itachi-_kun_ terlebih dahulu.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino, kini telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa berbeda dari sebelumnya walaupun ia sekarang tidak memiliki mata kanannya lagi tetapi ia telah menjadi tunangan dari Sabaku no Gaara dan telah melupakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya saat ia masih SMA termasuk juga dengan mantan kekashinya Uchiha Itachi, sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh dokter Ino mengalami _Amnesia Permanent_ ketika sadar dari tidur panjangnya (Baca: Koma) selama satu setengah bulan.

Siswa dan siswi di sekolahnya dulu juga di perintahkan oleh guru-guru dan kepala sekolah agar menutup mulut mereka tentang kejadian Itachi dan Shion pada Ino berdasarkan perintah dari Sabaku no Gaara, Kalian tau kan seberapa pengaruhnya orang tua Gaara di sekolah itu? Ya benar, pengaruh dari kedua orang tua Gaara di sekolah itu hampir saja setara dengan pangaruh Orang tua Itachi mungkin di karenakan kedua orang tua Gaara itu adalah penyumbang dana terbesar selain kedua orang tua Itachi.

Gaara dan Ino menjadi sangat dekat saat Ino kehilangan ingatannya dan saat lulus SMA mereka berdua berpacaran lalu beberapa bulan kemudian Gaara mengajak Ino untuk bertunangan tentu saja Ino langsung menerima ajakkan Gaara dengan senang hati.

Uchiha Itachi ternyata tidak mengetahui Ino mengalami kecelakaan dan menyebabkannya mengalami _Amnesia_, Jika saja ia tau mungkin ia akan langsung kembali ke Jepang walaupun saat itu dia baru saja sampai di London. Itachi mengetahui kabar itu setelah melihat salah satu berita di TV yang mengatakan bahwa Seorang model juga terkenal bernama Yamanaka Ino dan anak dari direktur perusahaan barang-barang Elektronik milik Suami-Istri Sabaku yaitu Sabaku no Gaara bertunangan. Berita itu membuat Itachi marah sekaligus kaget saat melihat mata kanan Ino sedang di perban walaupun mata sebelahnya itu tertutupi dengan poninya yang panjang tetap saja ia bisa melihatnya karena poni Ino tadi sempat di terbangkan oleh angin, Itachi melempar remot TV yang sedang ia pegang hingga hancur berkeping-keping, Itachi lalu menghubungi sekretarisnya yang tak lain adalah Shion untuk datang ke ruangannya sekarang.

Hanya sekedar Info, Kedua orang tua Shion meninggal saat hari kelulusannya dan Itachi memberikan Shion pekerjaan sebagai sekretarisnya, Itachi menganggap itu adalah pertanggung jawabannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Shion saat SMA dan Shion menerima pekerjaan itu dengan senang hati juga ia berharap bisa dekat dengan Itachi.

Tok

Tok

Shion mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Itachi dari luar.

"Masuk." Itachi menatap Shion datar saat Shion memasuki ruangannya.

Shion kaget saat melihat remot TV Itachi yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping di lantai dengan TV yang sedang menyala menampilkan berita tentang Yamanaka Ino dan Sabaku Gaara saat itu sedang bermesraan di depan kamera, Tubuh Shion seketika membatu dan menatap Itachi dengan takut-takut.

"Ha'I Itachi-_sama_?" Shion menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat Itachi.

"Segera hubungi _Otou-sama_ dan beritaukan padanya bahwa aku akan segera pindah ke salah satu cabang yang ada di Konoha." Itachi mengatur beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ha'I, Itachi-_sama_." Shion segera pamit dan pergi dari ruangan Itachi dengan raut wajah kesal.

'_Cih, karena kau lagi, kenapa selalu kau yang di pikirannya, Ino?'_ Batin Shion kesal.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino kini sedang bersama dengan tunangannya di sebuah toko bermerk yang berada di dalam Mall yang cukup terkenal di Konoha, Ino memaksa Gaara untuk menemaninya berbelanja _Dress_ baru yang akan di pakainya di ulang tahun Sakura nanti, Ino ingin tampil cantik dan modis karena kata Sakura ia akan mengundang teman-teman SMAnya dulu dan itu membuat Ino bersemangat untuk datang ke acara ulang tahun Sakura nanti.

Ino meninggalkan Gaara sendirian menunggunya di sebuah Sofa yang ada di dekat kasir, Ino di temani beberapa pelayan yang bekerja di toko itu sedang memilih _Dress_ yang akan ia pakai saat malam tanggal 28 Maret, Mata Ino tertuju pada sebuah _Dress_ ketat dan pendek juga berlengan satu yang berwarna biru dan terbuka di bagian belakangnya itu lalu mengambil _Dress _itu dan menunjukkannya pada Gaara.

"_Ne_ Gaara-kun, menurutmu _Dress_ ini bagus tidak?" Ino tersenyum lebar dan membolak-balikkan _Dress_ itu lalu menatap Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan _Dress_ yang Ino perlihatkan padanya, beberapa detik kemudian ia berdiri dan mengambil salah satu _Dress_ pendek di atas lutut dan bercorak bunga mawar merah juga tanpa lengan dan memiliki pita berwarna Hitam di samping kirinnya itu lalu menyodorkan _Dress_nya pada Ino.

"Kembalikan _Dress_ yang kau pilih itu." Gaara menatap Ino dengan tajam, Ino hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya lalu memberikan _Dress_ yang ia pilih pada pelayan dan mengambil _Dress_ yang Gaara pilihkan untuknya.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu sederhana?" Ino mengamati _Dress_ itu dengan teliti.

Gaara menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali lalu berkata "Lebih baik kau mengenakan _Dress_ sederhana dari pada menggunakan _Dress_ terbuka tadi." Lalu ia merebut _Dress_ yang ia pilihkan pada Ino tadi dan segera membayarnya di kasir.

"Hei! Aku tidak memintamu untuk membayarkannya!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Gaara dengan kesal.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku untukmu." Gaara memberikan tas belanja Ino dan berjalan keluar dari toko itu.

"Sekarang kita akan pergi kemana Gaara-_kun_?" Ino menggandeng tangan kiri Gaara dan merapatkan tubuh _sexy_nya dengan sang tunangan kerena kesal dengan gadis-gadis centil yang melihat Gaara dengan tatapan memuja.

"Pulang."

"Pulang? Kita bahkan baru saja sampai disini, Gaara-_kun_." Ino memasang raut wajah memohon pada Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Sepertinya perutku sudah minta untuk di isi." Ino menarik tangan Gaara dan masuk ke dalam suatu Restoran yang cukup terkenal bernama '_Ayame_' karena di salah satu menunya adalah 'Nasi Goreng Super Pedas' yang dapat membuat bibir para pelanggan yang memakannya menjadi berwarna _Pink_ dan juga Ramen Spesial buatan langsung pemilik Restoran tersebut yang terkenal di kalangan Masyarakat sekitar.

.

.

.

**Bandara Senju, Konoha.**

Itachi menarik kopernya ditemani dengan Shion yang berjalan di belakangnya dan menghampiri orang suruhan _Otou-sama_nya untuk menjemput Itachi.

"Itachi-_sama_, saya telah diperintahkan oleh tuan Fugaku untuk mengantarkan anda di _Mansion_ Uchiha dimana Mikoto-_sama_ dan Sasuke-_sama _sedang menunggu anda." Pria itu membukakan pintu mobil bagian belakang pada Itachi dan Itachi segera masuk lalu setelah Itachi masuk ia menatap Shion, Shion yang seolah-olah mengerti dengan pandangan Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "Iie, saya mau berjalan-jalan dulu setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Konoha." Beberapa detik kemudian Mobil yang di naiki oleh Itachi melaju dan meninggalkan bandara serta Shion.

Setelah Itachi pergi, Shion mengambil _HandPhone_nya yang ada di dalam tas lalu mengetikkan nama 'Naruto' setelah itu ia menghubungi kontak yang bernama 'Naruto' di dalam _HandPhone_nya tersebut.

"_Moshi-Moshi_?" Terdengar suara seorang pria dari _HandPhone_ Shion.

"Naruto? Ini aku Shion, sekarang aku sedang ada di bandara."

"Shion? Maksudmu Shion sepupuku yang sedang ada di London?"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh! Hei sekarang jemput aku di bandara cepatlah." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Shion segera memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan menunggu sepupunya tersebut.

**20 Menit Kemudian**

Pip

Pip

Shion melambaikan tangannya saat ia melihat mobil milik sepupunya telah berada di halaman bandara lalu mobil milik Naruto berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan dan berhenti saat sudah berada tepat di depan Shion, Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan menyapa Shion.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja datang kemari?" Naruto mengangkat barang-barang Shion dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Itachi-_sama_ tiba-tiba saja ingin pindah ke Konoha." Shion masuk kedalam mobil Naruto setelah Naruto memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana?" Naruto masuk dan duduk di tempat duduk pengemudi lalu mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Bagaimana jika di apartemenmu saja, Bolehkan? Lagi pula sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin kembali kerumahku yang dulu." Shion melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"Baiklah, Ohya kau akan pergi ke acara ulang tahun Sakura-_chan_ tidak?" Mobil Naruto berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas sedang menyala dengan warna merah.

"Sakura? Entahlah, bagaimana denganmu?" Shion mengalihkan pandangannya dari yang sebelumnya sedang melihat pemandangan lewat jendela sekarang menatap Naruto.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula dia mengundang semua teman-teman SMA kita dulu." Mobil Naruto kembali berjalan saat Lampu menjadi hijau.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Ino?" Naruto melirik Shion yang sedang menunduk.

"Dia hilang ingatan, mungkin Ino akan pergi ke acara itu juga jika kau akan pergi ke acara itu bersikaplah seolah-olah _Scandal_ yang dulu kau lakukan dengan Itachi-_senpai_ tidak pernah terjadi." Mata Shion melebar saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Hilang ingatan? Maksudmu _Amnesia_? Kenapa?" Shion merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan begitu pula dengan tangannya yang perlahan tapi pasti mengeluarkan keringat dingin juga dengan tengannya yang sudah gemetaran.

"Ingat dimana hari Videomu dengan Itachi tersebar luas? Saat pulang sekolah pada hari itu Ino tak sengaja di tabrak oleh sebuah _Truck_ pengangkut barang yang saat itu sedang melaju dan sopir yang mengendarai _Truck_ itu juga sedang mabuk tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sedang merah, beberapa pejalan kaki meninggal dunia dan hanya Ino yang selamat walaupun telah terseret sangat jauh tetapi karena kejadian itu Ino harus merelakan Mata kanannya yang saat itu tak sengaja tertusuk oleh paku yang ada di tengah jalan." Jelas Naruto dengan santai sambil menyetir.

Mata Shion melebar lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas lega dan ia berkata "_Yokatta_, setidaknya sekarang ia tidak mengingat Itachi dan aku."

"Hei Shion, bagaimana kalau kita singgah ke _Mall_? Aku ingin makan Ramen Spesial buatan Teuchi-_jiisan_."

"Baiklah."

Naruto lalu membelokkan stir mobilnya kearah kiri dan beberapa menit kemudian terlihatlah _Mall_ yang tadi ia katakan pada Shion.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Naruto turun dari mobil bersama Shion yang ada di sampingnya dan masuk kedalam _Mall_ tersebut, setelah 5 menit kemudian Naruto dan Shion tiba di depan Restoran yang terlihat sangat ramai dan langsung saja mereka memasuki Restoran itu.

Saat Shion memasuki Restoran itu matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok gadis berambut _Blonde_ panjang yang diurai lalu dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanan miliknya sedang memakan _Pasta_ yang ia pesan dan di depan gadis itu—Ino— ada Sabaku no Gaara yang sedang memperhatikan Ino makan dan sesekali meminum Jus Sirsak yang dia pesan tadi bersama dengan Ino, beberapa detik kemudian mata _Emerald_ Gaara tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan mata yang berwarna _Violet_ milik Shion.

"Hei Shion! Mau berapa lama kau disitu? Ayo sini duduk!" Tanpa disadari oleh Shion, Naruto ternyata sudah duduk di sebuat tempat yang tepat di depan Ino dan Gaara duduk.

Ino yang sedang makanpun mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan berbalik untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang tadi sedikit berteriak hingga membuatnya terganggu saat sedang makan.

Mata Ino membulat saat melihat yang didepannya itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto—Teman baiknya selain Sakura saat SMA— dan Ia cepat-cepat mengunyah lalu menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya dan secara spontan Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu memeluk kepala Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu.

"NARUTOOO."

Naruto kaget dengan apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang empuk dan kenyal menempel di depan wajahnya, Gaara merasa kesal melihat hal tersebut langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menarik kepala Naruto dari dada Ino.

Ino hanya cemberut dan menatap Gaara dengan kesal sedangkan Naruto yang sedang bengong tadi tiba-tiba merona berbeda halnya dengan Shion saat dia sudah dekat dengan tampat yang sepupunya duduki itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Ino yang sekarang sedang cemberut tiba-tiba ia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan mencoba tersenyum walaupun terlihat kaku.

"I-Ino-_chan_? Waah ternyata kau sedang kencan dengan Gaara ya?" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan sedikit melirik kearah Shion yang sedang tersenyum kaku.

"_Ohisasshiburi ne _Naruto, aku dan Gaara-_kun_ tadi habis membeli _Dress_ untuk acara ulang tahun Sakura nanti sebentar malam." Ino tersenyum manis dan sedikit menyenggol Gaara kode tanda ia ingin Gaara berbicara sesuatu.

Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan dan menatap Shion dengan tajam.

"Ah, Ino-_chan_ mungkin kau tidak mengenalinya perkenalkan namanya Uzumaki Shion sepupuku, dulu dia sekolah di SMA kita tapi karena ada suatu err- masalah ia pindah tetapi dulu kau sempat mengenalnya." Naruto agak gugup karena Gaara yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan Shion dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

Mata Ino berbinar lalu tersenyum manis dan langsung memegang tangan Shion yang sedikit basah karena kegugupannya ketika bertemu dengan Ino.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, mungkin kau sudah mengenalku dulu tetapi berhubung aku mengalami _Amnesia_ jadi maaf aku tidak dapat mengingatmu, _Yoroshiku ne _Shion-_chan_." Shion sedikit kaget dengan sikap Ino karena dulu ia tak pernah melihat Ino tersenyum padanya apalagi dengan nada yang seceria ini.

"_Yo-yoroshiku_ Ino-_san_, _Daijoubu_ itu wajar kalau kau tidak mengingatku." Shion sedikit memaksakan senyumnya dan melepaskan genggaman Ino perlahan.

"Panggil Ino saja atau Ino-_chan_ juga boleh lagipula kau kan temanku dulu jadi tidak perlu sekaku itu." Ino menanggapinya dengan Normal tanpa menyadari Naruto yang sudah was-was takut Shion berlama-lama dengan Ino.

"Permisi ini pesanan anda Ramen Spesial ukuran jumbo buatan Teuchi-sama." Seorang _Maid_ tiba-tiba datang dan meletakkan Ramen yang Naruto pesan tadi saat Shion sedang melamun di depan pintu masuk Restoran itu.

Ino yang seakan-akan mengerti langsung berpamitan pada Shion dan Naruto.

"Ah, yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Naruto dan Shion-_chan_." Ino melambaikan tangannya tak lupa mengambil tas belanjaannya tadi dan membayar di kasir dekat pintu masuk tadi lalu keluar bersama Gaara.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima._" Itachi memberikan pada salah satu _Maid_ untuk membawakan kopernya kedalam kamar pribadi miliknya dulu.

"Ara, Itachi-_kun_ _Okaerinasai_." Mikoto memeluk Itachi melepas rindunya terhadap anak sulungnya itu yang dulu pergi ke London selama beberapa tahun.

"_Okaeri_." Sasuke—adik Itachi dan juga Pacar dari Sakura— sedang bersandar di dinding sambil memegang undangan lalu menyerahkannya pada Itachi.

Itachi yang sudah tidak di peluk oleh Mikoto lalu mengambil undangan yang di berikan oleh Sasuke lalu menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bertanya sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya.

"Undangan untuk ulang tahun Sakura nanti, dia ingin aku mengundang keluargaku." Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Mikoto lalu menarik Itachi ke ruang makan. "Ayo makan, kau pasti belum makan kan? Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan spesial untukmu."

Itachi tersenyum pada ibunya dan duduk di tempat yang dulu sering ia duduki. "_Arigatou Okaa-sama_."

Mikoto duduk di depan Itachi duduk sambil memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang makan dengan lahap lalu ia tak sengaja teringat dengan mantan pacar Itachi dulu yang sering datang kerumah.

"_Ne _Itachi, apa kabar itu benar?"

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap _Okaa-sama_nya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ino-_chan_, bukankah kau sangat mencintainya? Lalu kenapa kau putus dengannya? Kemarin _Okaa-san_ liat dia muncul di _TV_ dengan seorang pemuda dari Keluarga Sabaku dan katanya mereka telah bertunangan beberapa waktu lalu." Mikoto sedikit Khawatir dengan anaknya yang satu ini karena setaunya alasan Itachi untuk menolak sekolah di London itu karena dia sangat mencintai –mantan—pacarnya itu dan tidak ingin meninggalkan Ino.

"Aku dan dia sudah lama putus _Okaa-sama_."

"_Souka_." Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada anak sulungnya itu dan beranjak dari tempat yang ia duduki tadi.

2 menit setelah Mikoto pergi, tatapan mata Itachi berubah menjadi tajam dan tak lama kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruang makan untuk menuju ke kamar pribadi yang dulu ia tinggalkan tanpa menghabiskan makanannya.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Gaara menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang tanpa melirik Ino sedetikpun.

Ino mengangkat alis kirinya tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Gaara. "Dengannya? Siapa? Shion?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa? Lagipula dia terlihat seperti teman yang baik, apakah kau memiliki sebuah masalah dengannya?" Ino menatap Gaara yang sedang menyetir dengan tatapan bingung bercampur curiga, Gaara melirik Ino yang sedang menatapnya dengan aneh lalu menghela nafas.

"Bukan aku tapi kau, dulu sebelum kau terkena _Amnesia_ saat SMA kau memiliki sebuah masalah dengan Shion, jadi lebih baik kau tidak perlu berteman terlalu dekat dengannya Shion tidak sebaik yang kau lihat." Gaara tidak ingin melanjutkan perkataannya lebih lama lagi, ia takut jika Ino akan mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

"_Souka_, mungkin dengan hilangnya ingatanku ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik antara aku dan dia." Ino tersenyum optimis dan mencium pipi Gaara sekilas lalu tersenyum manis pada sang tunangan yang sedang meliriknya.

"_Arigatou_ sudah mau repot-repot mengkhawatirkanku."

.

.

.

Shion mengambil sumpit yang telah di siapkan oleh _Maid_ yang tadi datang untuk mengantarkan makanan pesanannya lalu memulai ritual yang biasa kita sebut dengan makan.

Naruto mengelap mulutnya lalu meletakkan sumpit yang tadi dia pakai di atas mangkuk ramen yang telah kosong dengan sisa-sisa bumbu yang masih ada.

"Sudah lihat kan bagaimana reaksi Ino tadi? Tidak mengigatmu tetapi jika kau ingin menyakitinya aku tidak akan diam walaupun kau adalah sepupu karena dia adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga bagi Hinata-_chan_ dan Sakura_-chan_." Naruto menatap sapupunya itu dengan tajam.

Shion meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menatap Naruto. "Tidak ada gunanya aku menyakiti dia karena dia juga pasti tidak ingat dengan Itachi _-sama _, setidaknya dia sudah memiliki Gaara dan tidak mengenal Itachi."

"Yasudah cepat habiskan makananmu lalu akan kuantarkan kau pulang." Shion menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin kecil dan berhenti di depan kasir dan segera saja Shion menghabiskan makanannya.

Naruto melirik Shion yang ternyata sudah selesai makan dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei kau akan pulang kerumah lamamu kan?"

"Tentu saja, Dasar bodoh!" Shion menjulurkan lidahnya kepada sang sepupu dan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan sepupunya tadi kemudian membalas perkataan Shion.

"Dari pada kau seleranya sama yang kriputan, Hahaha." Naruto tertawa dengan keras sampai-sampai ada beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan Shion kemudian memukul kepala Naruto.

"Diam kau!"

Saat sudah mendekati pintu keluar _Mall_ Naruto tak sengaja melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan dengan Hinata—Kekasih Naruto— Lalu Naruto memanggil Hinata dan Sakura dengan suara yang keras serta melambaikan tangan kepada keduanya.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_! HINATA -_CHAN_!"

Merasa nama mereka di panggil Sakura dan Hinata yang tadinya sedang mengobrol sambil berjalan lalu menghadap kedepan melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka, setelah mengetahui yang memanggil mereka adalah Naruto ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi kesal sedangkan Hinata wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Hei _BAKA_! Kau kira suaramu itu kecil apa?!" Sakura memukul Naruto lalu kemudian tertawa melihat ekspresi temannya itu sedang kesakitan.

"Tenagamu masih sama seperti Monster ya Sakura-_chan_, Hahaha." Naruto tertawa mengingat dulu dia sering dipukuli (Baca: _Bully_) oleh Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau masih ingin aku memukulmu ya, Naruto?" Sakura sudah mulai membunyikan tangannya dan berbunyi kretek kretek sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa melihat pacarnya dengan tatapan Khawatir.

"Hehehe, aku bercanda Sakura-_chan_ jangan di masukkan kedalam dadamu itu eh maksudku hat-" Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya Sakura sudah memukul perut Naruto dan kemudian tertawa melihat Naruto memegangi perutnya dengan kesakitan lalu tak sengaja ia melihat sosok yang dulu telah menyakiti salah satu sahabatnya yang kini telah bertunangan dengan anak bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku itu sedang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Shi-Shion? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Sakura menatap Shion dengan sinis.

Shion yang sedang ditatap Sakura dengan sinis membalas tatapan teman SMAnya dulu itu dengan datar.

"Aku sudah berada disini bahkan sebelum kalian berdua ada disini." Shion melirik Naruto yang sedang bersama dengan Hinata, mungkin karena Hinta sedikir Khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah iya hampir saja lupa, mumpung kau sedang berada di Konoha aku mengundangmu secara khusus untuk datang ke acara ulang tahunku besok malam. Datanglah bersama sepupumu itu." Sakura menatap Hinata yang sedang berjalan kearahnya lalu menarik Hinata masuk kedalam _Mall_ tetapi sebelum itu ia berkata pada Shion.

"Aku menunggu kehadiranmu ya, Shi-on-_chan_."

**TBC**

Catatan Author: Sequel ini bakal jadi multichap trus mungkin bakal lama updatenya, Oh iya soal orang2 yang udah ngirim Request FF ItaIno gomen mungkin aku ga jadi janji deh karena sekarang aku udah kelas ujian jadi harus Fokus di belajar, oh iya FF ini mungkin Feelnya kurang terasa dan _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ untuk _Minna-san_ yang sudah mau membaca FF ini.

Saya tidak berharap mendapatkan banyak Review untuk FF ini karena saya tau masih banyak kekurangan dalam FF ini tetapi jika ada yang telah memberikan FF ini Review saya ucapkan sekali lagi _Arigatou Gozaimasu_.


End file.
